


The Trap

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Sirius. Sirius thinks Harry's too young, so Harry enlists Remus's help to get Sirius. (Or something like that. I'm not reading this over as I repost.) Obviously AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

“He’s infuriating. Absolutely infuriating.”

Remus looked up from his desk where he was preparing a lesson plan for his fourth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts students. He didn’t have to wonder who Harry was complaining about; it was most likely Sirius—again.

“Shut the door and stop pacing for Merlin’s sake. What did Siri do this time?”

After shutting the door and spelling it locked, Harry plopped into a chair in front of Remus’ desk. “How did you know it was him? And what do you mean ‘this time’?”

“Harry, this is the fifth time in two weeks you’ve stormed in here, complaining about Sirius.  Either he won’t make time to see you, or he’s flirting with the seventh-years, or he won’t shag you. Which is it?”

“Oh, it’s all three this time,” Harry snarled. “Oh, and now he says I’m too young for him. Too young! I wasn’t too young for you or Severus was I? And that was over a year ago!”

Since the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had relished his newfound freedom and dated many wizards in the past three years. While Remus and Severus had renewed the relationship they’d had while they were in school, it didn’t stop them from helping Harry…celebrate…the two year anniversary of the defeat. The celebration had lasted longer than just a night though; Harry had been their partner for three months—the longest relationship he’d had yet.

Squirming slightly at the memory, Remus waited for Harry to calm down.

“You know, Harry, he is your godfather, perhaps--”

“Hell, Remus,” he interrupted, “You know that Siri and I treat each other more like friends than relatives. He didn’t raise me. He wasn’t even able to be near me until the defeat. I don’t see him as a father figure and he doesn’t see me as a son. If that were the case, he would have hexed you and Severus both for what happened last year.”

“So he just thinks you’re too young?”

“YES!”

“Harry, why does this matter so much? Hogwarts isn’t that far from civilization. I’m sure you could meet other people. You’re 20 now. Maybe it’s time you started to think about calming down a bit.”

“It’s not just a matter of a good shag, Remus, it’s,” sighed Harry. “I don’t know what it is. It’s just him. You’re his best friend. Talk to him, please?”

Remus looked back down at his lesson plans. Somehow he thought that handling Dementors might be easier than a conversation with Sirius about Harry.

  
Later that night, after dinner in the Great Hall, Remus started to follow Sirius down to his quarters.  ‘Okay,’ Remus thought. ‘How do I start this conversation? Siri, why won’t you fuck your godson? No. You know, Sirius, Harry is a great lay. Sev and I really didn’t want to give him up. You should try him sometime.’ Remus sighed. At this rate, anything he said would make him sound like Harry’s pimp, and he’d likely end up at the wrong end of Sirius’ wand.

“Moony!”

Remus stopped short. Had Sirius been calling him? “Sorry, Padfoot. What’s up?”

“You tell me. You’re the one following me, not the other way around.”

“Could we go somewhere private? I really need to discuss something with you.” He could see Sirius’ eyes narrow. ‘Damn, he’s already suspicious.’

“We are someplace private, Moony,” as he gestured at his door. “I’m not going to like this conversation, am I?”

Remus didn’t answer as he went through the door. He walked around the sitting room like he’d never seen it before. Pictures of Harry were everywhere—both wizard and Muggle. It was the Muggle photographs that really captured his attention. Sirius had been fascinated with them ever since the youngest Creevey brought a Muggle camera to school a few years earlier. Harry ended up buying Sirius one for his birthday, and the Transfigurations professor had proven to be a natural at photography. Without being aware of his actions, Remus traced the eyes of a black and white Harry, whose vision had been fixed before the war with Voldemort really got under way. It was amazing how expressive those eyes were, even absent of color.

“That’s my newest photo,” Sirius said. “I took it last month.”

“He’s just so...beautiful. James and Lily would be proud.”

Sirius stiffened before replying. “Yes.”  He took the frame gently from Remus’ hands, but didn’t put it back. “What brings you here, Moony?”

“Siri?”

“Well, obviously you’re here to talk about Harry. What? Are you and the greasy git fucking him again?”

“Sirius!”

“Wait, no. You never stopped. And you’ve finally decided to be honest with me.” Sirius advanced on Remus, forcing the werewolf up against the wall. “So help me, Remus. If you hurt him, I will do everything in my power to hurt you.”

Remus stared at his best friend, trying to figure out what was happening. He took a deep breath, trying to determine Sirius’ scent. Anger. Worry. Protectiveness. Jealousy? ‘Why is Sirius jealous?’

“Siri, you’ve got to calm down. Neither Severus nor I are involved with Harry. Nor will we be. That’s in the past, and you know it. But, yes, I am here to talk to you about Harry.”

Dog and wolf stared at each other, neither backing down. Finally, Remus reached out and took the picture of Harry out of his friend’s hands. He looked at it, and then into Sirius’ eyes. “You love him.”

“Of course I do. He’s my godson.”

“But you’ve never really seen him as a son, have you? It’s a title, nothing more. You love him.”

Sirius backed away from Remus and turned to stare at the fireplace. He stood stiffly for a few moments, and then sank to the rug. “Yes,” spoken so softly that Remus almost didn’t hear him, even with his excellent hearing. “I…I love him. I shouldn’t. It’s wrong. But Merlin help me, Moony, I’ve been in love with him…with Harry, for over a year.”

“A year? Do you mean that the entire time I…that Severus and I,” Remus’ voice trailed off. ‘Oh, he must have hurt so much. How could I have not seen this?’

“Remus, you couldn’t have known. In fact,” he said with a chuckle, “if it hadn’t been for your…relationship…and my unexpected jealousy, I don’t think I would have been able to accept it. I don’t blame you, really I don’t. He’s hard to resist, I admit that.”

“Then why do you? Resist? He’s been coming to me lately, telling me how you reject him, how he hates it when he catches you flirting with others.”

“Hypocritical little shit, isn’t he?” Sirius’ eyes flashed with anger. “Getting mad at me when he’s fucked every available man in the area. He’s got half the male students here panting after him—and the way they come on to him! ‘Oh, Professor Potter, you fly so well. Can I ride your broomstick?’” His eyes narrowed at Remus’ giggle. “I’m serious!” 

Remus tried to hold back the laughter, but it was no use. Giggles turned to outright laughter, causing tears to stream down the werewolf’s face as he sat on the rug next to the other man. Realizing what he’d said, Sirius started to laugh as well, until it became too much, and he took in a deep breath.

“Moony, you can’t tell him. He just wants a shag, but I can’t take that. My heart can’t take that. He’s too young,” Sirius held up a hand to prevent Remus’ interruption. “He’s too young, emotionally, for a romantic relationship. Yes, he’s been through a lot, and mentally, he’s as old as you or I. But emotionally? I don’t think he’s ready to be committed. And I want it all.” He paused. “I shouldn’t love him.”

Remus was quiet for a moment, then handed Sirius the framed photo of Harry. After a bit, he reached out and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders, and held him as they watched the fire.

  
Remus slowly walked back to the dungeons, wondering what James and Lily would have thought of this latest development. He hoped they would have been happy for both their son and closest friend. He suspected that Harry was in love with Sirius, he just didn’t know it yet. 

“Well, what’d he say?”

“Harry!” Remus looked up with a start. He had to stop his mind from drifting when he walked the halls. “How did you know I talked to him?”

With a wry grin, Harry held up the Marauder’s Map. “I was patrolling the halls. Looking for the rule breakers.”

“You sound like Severus.”

“Stop trying to distract me, Remus, what did Sirius say?” 

“Harry, he said…he said no.”

“What? Why? Damn it, why? He has to say yes. He can’t just dismiss me, Remus, it’s not fair.”

“You know, if you keep going on like that, it’s no wonder he thinks you’re too young.”

At Harry’s sharp intake of breath, Remus felt he’d gone too far, but he knew he needed to push it. He had to determine Harry’s feelings if he was going to help either of his friends. A subtle sniff only revealed anger and hurt, nothing else.  He needed to calm him down if he was to figure anything out.

“I’m sorry, Harry. But you have to admit, you’re taking this rejection a bit hard. If all you want is a shag, why can’t you just move on and find someone else?”

Harry looked down at his feet and then back up at Remus. His hair fell in front of his eyes and suddenly Remus understood all the photographs in Sirius’s sitting room. When those eyes looked at you, studied you, you were the only person in the world. At the sound of students running down the corridor, he came to his senses and realized they weren’t, in fact, alone.

“Harry, let’s take this somewhere else, okay?”

“Yeah. Remus, will you help me? Please?” Harry took a deep breath and looked down the hall after the students. “It has to be him. I don’t know why, it just has to be him.”

Remus nodded and sniffed again. He smelled love. And nothing else.

 

 

“Oh, don’t stop…Severus!...please, oh, please…I love…mmmm…please…” Both men shouted as Remus came, clenching Severus deep inside, as he rode out his orgasm. His tremors forced Severus to thrust faster and the normally unemotional man screamed out his lover’s name as he found his release and collapsed on his partner’s chest.

“Sev?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think about Harry? And Sirius?”

“As in Harry and Sirius, a couple?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I think it’s inevitable. That dog has been in love with Potter for a year at least. I think Potter feels the same way, he just doesn’t know it yet. Why are you thinking about this now? Was I not distracting enough?”

“Oh, no…you were plenty distracting.” Remus ran his fingers through his partner’s hair as he stared at the ceiling. “I just think—wait. How did you know that?”

“Know what? That they’re in love? It’s obvious.”

“Well, then why didn’t I know?”

“Because you, my Gryffindor, are too close to both of them. You don’t notice the looks they give each other at the Head Table.”

“Well, what would you say if I wanted to help them along a bit? But it may be a bit…unconventional,” he whispered.

Severus leaned up on his elbow to look into Remus’ eyes. “Remus, I love you. And I trust you. And if you do what I think you’re planning, just make sure you take a flea bath when you’re done. Wouldn’t do to infest the dungeons.”

  
Remus spent the next few days observing Harry and Sirius. He had to make sure he was doing the right thing by playing matchmaker, or he could lose two people he considered family. On the surface, all seemed to be normal—Harry was his usual sincere, caring self; Sirius goaded Severus into sniping at him every chance he got. But now that he knew what to look for, Remus could see the signs. Longing glances that Sirius would shoot at Harry when he thought no one was paying attention. The stiffening of his spine when he saw Harry flirting with the seventh-years. He radiated anger and jealousy anytime Severus went near Harry, something Severus did quite often, just to annoy Sirius. 

Harry was a bit harder for Remus to read, probably because he didn’t know him as long as he’d known Sirius. Remus could sense the jealousy, and it was obvious that Harry was encouraging Severus’ attentions to get to Sirius, but beyond that, Remus just didn’t know.

After lunch, he grabbed Harry as they rose from the Head Table in the Great Hall and dragged him off to the corner. “Harry, I know I agreed to help you, but I need to know something first. How do you really feel about Sirius?”

“What do you mean, ‘how do I feel’? I love him.”

“Are you in love with him?”

Harry was silent as he looked into Remus’ eyes. “I don’t know. I’ve never been in love. Are you in love with Severus?”

“Of course I am!” Remus looked at Harry in shock. “Why would you ask that? You know we love each other.”

“If you two are in love, then why was I there, with you, for those three months? How could you love each other and still have sex with me? You weren’t in love with me,” Harry whispered, “were you?”

“No, Harry, I love you, but my heart—my soul—belongs to Severus. And he’d say the same. There’s a distinction that not many can understand and accept. The truly important parts of me are his, and vice versa. Our bodies, our sexual attractions, those we can share. I know not a lot of people agree with this, but Severus and I are comfortable with it. I’m sorry if we confused you.”

“Does Sirius think like this?”

“As far as I know, yes. Why?”

“Well,” Harry started slowly. “If he thinks I’m only going to share the unimportant parts of me, he’s wrong. But…would he even want the other parts?”

“I’m not going to speak for him, but yes, I think he would. Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation with this statement and Remus knew that his idea would work.

“All right then, I have an idea that I think will work. But I need you to do two things for me. Remember this conversation as I explain the plan, okay?”

“Okay. What’s the second thing?”

“You’ll need to get your father’s invisibility cloak and meet me outside Siri’s room tonight around 9.”

“What are you planning, exactly?”

Looking around, Remus noticed a lot of impressionable ears nearby. “Um, let’s go to the dungeons, alright? I’ll explain it there.”

  
“Harry! Harry!” Remus looked all around as he stood outside Sirius’ quarters. He really should have set up a signal with Harry. Now he just looked like an idiot, talking to himself.

“You really do look like an idiot, you know.” Remus jumped and glared at nothing.

“Where are you? Take off that blasted cloak.”

Harry let his head appear. “Remus, do you really think this will work? What…what if he ends up hating me?”

“Oh, Harry,” Remus reached out to cup Harry’s face. “He could never hate you. Trust me on that.”

“I do trust you…I just don’t want to lose him.”

“You won’t. Now pull up your cloak. And don’t forget to head for the corner near the end of his bed, okay? I don’t want to bump into you—that would defeat the purpose of this whole visit.” 

Remus turned and knocked on Sirius’ door before he walked in. The wards were keyed to both him and Harry, so he knew they’d be let in without any trouble. It wasn’t getting in that worried Remus, even though he’d never admit it to Harry. It was getting Sirius to accept his plan and not throw him out on his arse.

“Hi Moony. What brings you here?”

Trying not to glance at the spot he last knew as Harry, Remus reached out and caressed Sirius’ cheek.

“Moony? What are you doing?”

“Well, Padfoot, I’ve been thinking. And I’ve decided that the best way for you to accept your feelings for Harry is to act on them.” He held up a hand to prevent the oncoming interruption. “I know you’ll never walk up to Harry and tell him how much you feel, so I’m offering the next best thing.”

“Remus, I will not participate in any sort of Polyjuice plan. It was fun while we were students, but I’m not about to sleep with you while you look like Harry. That’s just wrong!” Sirius ran his hands through his long hair. So tempting, yet so, so wrong. “Why can’t you just forget what I told you?”

“Siri! Stop! I’m not talking about Polyjuice.” Remus let out a sigh as he sat down. “And I’d appreciate it if you never brought that up again! I’m sure Severus does not need to know about that.” Harry suppressed a snicker at that. He could very well imagine who Sirius impersonated for Remus. He wondered who Remus impersonated for Sirius.

“And there’s an image I did not need just now. Looking in to the mirror and seeing that awful git, ugh!” He shuddered at the memory. “The things I did for you!” Aha, thought Harry. I was right.

Deciding to take a different approach, Remus pulled on Sirius until he was crouching before him. “Let me make it up to you. We can role play—I’ll be Harry, and you can tell me everything you want to say but are scared to in reality.”

Shaking his head, Sirius tried to stand back up, but Remus yanked him back down. “Paddy, you need this. You might not realize it now, but you do.”

“No. No I don’t. It’s not fair to you, it’s not fair to me, and it definitely isn’t fair to Harry.” The subject of the discussion wrinkled his nose at that statement. Why wasn’t it fair to him?

Knowing that Harry must be confused by Sirius’s words, Remus pushed on. “Sirius, why isn’t fair to Harry? He wouldn’t even know!”

“Damn it, Remus!” Sirius wrenched free from the werewolf’s grasp and headed for the bedroom. Harry knew that if he’d started walking anywhere else, Remus would have stopped him. As it was, Sirius was doing exactly what they needed him to do.

“Sirius, you have got to face this! Now, I’m sorry for what I have to do, but you’ve left me no choice.” Before Sirius could even protest, Remus pushed him back on the bed, took out his wand and muttered a binding spell. Harry couldn’t believe it. Remus had tied Sirius to his own bed. Not in the plan, but Harry’s imagination went into overdrive; it was a perfectly fine improvisation.

“What the FUCK are you doing, Remus? Let me up!”

“Sirius, would you just shut up for a minute and let me talk? Please!” Sirius glared at Remus, looking as though he was about to speak again. “You say another word, Sirius, and I’ll put a silencing spell on you.”

The two men stared at each other while Harry pondered the situation from under his cloak. He’d often wondered why they hadn’t been more seriously involved, but he was beginning to understand. They were too domineering and neither would give in under normal circumstances. This was definitely not normal.

“Okay,” Remus spoke softly. “The original plan did not include tying you to the bed, but it seems to be working in my favor.”

“You had a plan?” Sirius snorted. At Remus’ growl, he quieted down.

“Now, you need to deal with your feelings for Harry. And since you won’t tell him, I have to assume that you’ll never show him. Therefore, I will pretend to be Harry and you can tell me—and show me—how you feel.”

“Moony, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say. You expect me to shag you while I pretend you’re Harry?”

“In a nutshell, yes. But you need to say what you’re feeling as well. It’s the only way you’ll accept it.”

Sirius stared at the end of the bed for a few moments. Harry was starting to worry that his invisibility cloak had fallen off and that Sirius could see him. “As I told you the other day, Remus, I have accepted my feelings for Harry. I’m in love with him. And I’m not going to tell him and I’m not going to show him. It wouldn’t work.”

“You love me?”

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus. “Did you just say that?”

Harry drew the cloak down off his head. “No, I did. You’re in love with me?” Harry just stared at Sirius, taking in his scared expression.

“Remus, what the hell is he doing here? What the fuck were you thinking? Untie me and get out of my rooms, NOW!

Eyes wide, Remus looked back and forth between the two men. “Um, I’m not really sure I should leave you two…”

Two heads turned to him. “Now!”

Remus started to back out of the room, taking in the heaving chests and the wide-eyed stares the two men were giving each other. "Yeah...okay. The, uh, binds can't be spelled off; you'll need to untie them." He really wasn't sure it was wise to leave them alone. "I'll come back to check on you later, then."  
   
Sirius and Harry didn't acknowledge him as he left. They just looked at each other. Harry wore a surprised expression; Sirius' was more cautious.  
   
"Harry, untie me, will you?"  
   
"No," Harry began. "I think that if I do, you'll find a way to not talk about this." He looked down at his feet for a few seconds. When he raised his head, he no longer looked confused. He looked...determined. "You. Love me?"  
   
"Yes, but--"  
   
Harry didn't let him finish. "How long?"  
   
"I'm not sure that's--" Again, he was interrupted.  
   
"How long, Sirius? Tell me." Where did that confidence come from? Sirius knew that Harry was no longer the teenager he’d been when they first met, but when did he become this…man? Not just the man he’d fallen in love with, but a man that he thought was old enough to love him back. How had he missed this?

“Sirius! How long?”

Startled from his reveries, he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “I…fell in love with you sometime last year.” 

“Last year? You’ve been in love with me for a year and you didn’t think you needed to say anything?” Harry paled, remembering everything he’d done in the past year. “Oh, Sirius. When I was with Remus?”

“Yes, when you were with Remus,” he snapped. “And Severus.” Harry flinched at the harsh words and tone. “I’ve watched you throw yourself at any breathing male since the war ended. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? Even before…even before I realized what my feelings were…to watch you behaving like a common whore!”

“How dare you?” Harry’s words were spoken in a deadly calm voice, his hands curled into fists so tight that he was sure blood would start dripping from them any second. “I’ve been enjoying my life for the first time since I was a year old. I’ve been looking for someone to love me, not who they think I am, but who I know I am. And just when I think I found him, when I realize he’s been in my life and in my heart all along, I discover he’s just like everyone else.” Harry looked at Sirius, green eyes blinking, trying to hold in the tears. “Fuck you, Sirius.” He turned at started toward the door.

“Harry!” Sirius strained against his bindings, struggling to break free. “Damn it, Harry! Stop! Please, don’t leave me like this!”

Harry paused before turning around. Sirius gaped at him; his face was a blank mask, no emotion visible, just like he’d been trained to do if he was ever in trouble. “Of course, Sirius. Wouldn’t want to leave you tied to the bed.” He walked back to the bed and untied the hand closest to him. He tried not to look at Sirius’ face, tried not to see the pain there, the love. He rested a knee on the bed as he leaned over Sirius to reach his other arm.

“I didn’t mean the ties, Harry.” Sirius was pleading. “I didn’t want you to leave me. At all. Ever.” At that, Harry looked down into Sirius’ eyes.

“Say it again.”

“Don’t leave me.” With a groan, Harry lowered his head, crushing his lips to the man below him. Sirius reached up with his free hand, tangling his fingers in the messy black hair above him. The kiss was rough, months of frustration being released with this one meeting of flesh. Harry sucked Sirius’ lower lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. Moaning, Sirius tightened his grip on the back of Harry’s neck, tugging gently. They separated with a gasp, eyes locked, breathing hard.

“No,” Harry whispered. “Please don’t ask me to stop. I can’t let go now.” His hands were on the mattress on either side of Sirius’ head, one knee still supporting his weight.

Sirius smiled as he brought his hand around to Harry’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along the younger man’s lips to quiet him. “I will never ask you to stop, Harry. I will, however, ask you to untie me.”

Harry giggled even as he moved to straddle Sirius’ hips. “I don’t know, Siri. I quite like you tied up.” He settled down, his giggles turning to gasps as their cocks met for the first time. Gasps turned to groans for both men when Harry shifted to reach the remaining tie, and Sirius slid his hand down Harry’s side to rest on his hip.

“Hurry, please love.” 

“It’s knotted, Siri, hold-oh!-on. Oh, Merlin, move like that again!”

“Like what? This?” Suddenly his hand was free from restraint and settled on Harry’s other hip, holding him still as he looked up into green eyes. “Like this?” His voice was husky, eyes darkened with passion as he rocked up into Harry. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come in my pants.”

All that did was make Sirius grip Harry’s hips more forcefully, as he started to thrust up harder. “Good. I want this—fuck—fast. I want to see your face and hear you scream.”

Harry leaned down, putting his face an inch away from Sirius’. “I want you to make me scream.” With a groan, Sirius lifted his head the inch to lick Harry’s lips. Then he rolled them both over, so he lay between Harry’s legs, cocks aligned, hips thrusting.

Smiling, Harry looked up at him and wrapped his legs around Sirius’ waist. His hands tangles themselves in Sirius’ long black hair and drew him back down for a kiss. Lips met lips, both sets instantly parting so that tongues could meet as well. It was a fight for dominance, first Sirius invading Harry’s mouth, and then gasping as Harry pushed his tongue back into its own space.

Wrenching his mouth away, Harry placed hot, wet kisses and little licks along Sirius’ chin, up along his jaw to his ear. “Siri,” little nip, “I want to be naked,” little lick, “now,” as his tongue swirled around the outer shell. Sirius moaned, reached for his wand on the side table, and muttered a quick spell that left both men naked and squirming against each other.

“Merlin,” Harry gasped. “I have to learn that trick.”

“Later.” Sirius moved down Harry’s body, tongue trailing a path from his collarbone to his left nipple, where he licked and teased until Harry was begging for more.

“Please, Siri, just fuck me.”

Sirius reset his wand on the table and came back with an ornate glass jar that he set next to Harry’s hip. “As you wish.” He settled himself between Harry’s spread thighs and drew his legs up on his own shoulders. “I’ve wanted you like this for so long. Naked, flushed, beneath me.” His hands slid down from Harry’s knees to his thighs, massaging gently.

“Fuck—Sirius—please!”

Merlin, he was beautiful.

And all his.

Sirius’ earlier comment about wanting this fast came back in a rush, and his hands shook as he slicked his fingers.

Harry watched him, his green eyes never straying long from Sirius’ face. Need was written all over his features as he slowly reached down and began to stroke himself.

“Oh, no.” Sirius pushed Harry’s hand away. “Wait for it.”

“Hurry then. I want you.”

Sirius groaned and slid one finger into Harry. So tight and hot, everything he’d imagined it would be. Harry threw his head back and gasped, pressing himself down on his lover’s finger.

“Oh—shit—more. Please. More.” Obliging, the finger withdrew slightly before two slid back in. “Yes!” Whimpering, Harry began to writhe beneath Sirius, toes curling and calves tightening around his neck. Whimpers turned to screams as Sirius brushed over his prostate.

“I’m ready, Siri, please...” The fingers withdrew completely this time and Sirius coated his cock with just a bit more oil before placing the head at Harry’s opening. Slid in just past the tight ring of muscle and held it there. Not moving, barely breathing, just watching. The line of Harry’s neck as he threw his head back again, the grip he had on his sheets, the way he started to push back against him.

“Fuck, Harry.” With one hard thrust, he was in all the way. Silently thanking Harry’s rigorous Quidditch training, he pushed the legs on his shoulder down to the chest below so that he lay directly on top. He slid his hands down from Harry’s legs to grab his hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Neither man moved while they tasted each other. Suddenly Harry’s hands were squeezing Sirius’ hips, silently begging for more.

With a grin, Sirius broke away from the kiss and slowly pulled out, then pushed back in, trying to give Harry time to get used to him.

“Harder, Siri.”

“Harry—” And Sirius gave up trying to keep it slow, gave up trying to make it perfect, because it was perfect, because it was the two of them. Together.

Oh, Merlin.

All sense of rhythm was lost. In and out. So tight, so hot, and he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t move his hands from their position by Harry’s head because he wasn’t sure his knees would support him. In and out. But he could turn his head and nip Harry on his neck, and lick a trail up to his ear.

“Touch yourself, Harry. I want to see you.” With a bit of effort he could raise his body enough to look down the length of their bodies.

“Siri,” murmured over and over as Harry closed his hand around his cock and tried to keep up with Sirius’ rhythm. The sight of Harry doing that, the clench of muscles around his own cock had him moving faster, erratically, until he felt Harry tense beneath him, his eyes closed, lips parted, and they both screamed. Every muscle tensed for an endless moment, then seemed to turn to a quivering mass of flesh. Deep breaths, chests glistening with sweat and come, foreheads touching and a quick kiss before Sirius slid out and collapsed next to Harry.

  
Sirius didn’t know if it was minutes or hours later when he next opened his eyes. Green eyes were staring down into his, crinkles in the corner from the smile on his lips.

“Hi.”

“Harry,” said a rough voice. “Hi yourself.”

“That was…that was the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me.” Harry leaned down to kiss Sirius on the forehead.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“You shouldn’t. I’ve never made love before.” Another kiss, this time on the tip of his nose. “It’s always been just sex. And it’s been a long time since I last did that too.”

Sirius struggled up onto his elbows, causing Harry to lie on his side. “What do you mean, ‘a long time’?”

“Um,” he paused, biting his lip. “About a year. Since—since Remus. And Severus.”

“What? I thought…why?”

“I realized that I wanted what they had. What they have. I was so jealous of that.”

Sirius lay back down, squirming until he removed the jar of oil from underneath his back. He pulled Harry closer to him, wrapped his arms around him, silently urging him to continue.

“I didn’t realize that I loved you when I started to come after you, Sirius. All I knew was that the feeling was…different. It wasn’t just lust, but I had no idea it was love.” Harry slid closer to Sirius, trying to get as close as possible. “It wasn’t until Remus explained it to me that I began to realize…”

“What did Remus say?” A tinge of worry crept into his voice. What if Harry just believed what Remus had told him? What if he didn’t really love him?

“Stop, Sirius. I love you. I know that. And you, apparently, love me.” He tilted his head up to look in his lover’s eye. “Right?”

“Oh, I do love you. You know I do.” He turned on his side to face Harry, bringing their bodies in closer contact. “But there’s still one thing we need to discuss.”

“Oh? What’s that? Who gets to be on top next?” Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sirius’ chest to rub his back.

“No, but I think it should be you.” Fingers started to ghost over skin, breathing started to speed up. 

“Then what, Siri?”

“How we get back at Remus for his interference.”  
Harry started to laugh, but all thoughts of revenge left his mind as their lips met again. This was love. And he was never letting go.


End file.
